


Ramble On

by lullabee (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lullabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a class on a Wednesday morning, and a meeting in a school library leads two college students to have their lives suddenly intertwined, and life moves quickly. Castiel Milton and Dean Winchester may seem like complete opposites, but opposites are supposed to attract. Maybe that old cliché actually has some truth behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is my first destiel fanfic AND my first piece of writing on Ao3. I'm extremely open to constructive criticism and comments, so please do leave one. I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean didn’t think that he’d ever see anything that blue ever again. He didn’t know if he wanted to. He wanted to somehow extract that color and paint everything that beautiful, shining blue, but not even then would anything affect him like those eyes did. He didn’t know his name, but he had seen him around before. He never paid any attention to him, but now he couldn’t seem to leave the thought of him alone.

"Christ, turn that friggin' alarm off!" A voice carried down the hall of the third floor of the apartment building. The sophomore in college inside jerked awake, his hand instinctively slamming down on the clock. It fell to the ground with a sharp crack, and he sighed, sitting up slowly. He stretched his arms over his head, and uttered a low groan of relief as a couple of pops came from his back.

"I appreciate the compliment, Anna, but I'm not Christ!" He yawned, sliding off the top bunk and walking over to the tilted mirror to fix his hair. It never worked- the dark brown tufts always stuck out at odd angles while it was smooth in other places, but he didn't mind. What he did mind was his older brother Gabriel grabbing his ankle in an attempt to make him trip whenever he left his bunk. He barely managed to not land on his face every morning.

"Good morning, sunshine! How was your sleep, Castiel, my dear younger bro?" The shorter man said in a voice so sickly sweet it resembled the candy that he love so much. Blue eyes narrowed at their brother’s green and brown. Castiel flicked his forehead and walked away, leaving from their shared room into the tiny kitchen. Casting a thankful glance at his younger brother, Samandriel, he grabbed the slightly burnt buttered toast on the table, his book bag, and threw open the apartment door. He knew he’d be about ten minutes late, but luckily he had Professor Freely for his first class of the day, and he’d probably be let off with a couple sarcastic comments and a teasing smile.

He winced in embarrassment and anger as he walked into the lecture hall, cursing the squeaking door under his breath. He had almost made it. But he hadn’t, and a chuckle came from the from the front of the room. “Well, if it isn’t Castiel. Thank you, kind sir, for deciding to actually join us today in class.” Almost the whole room laughed at that, and Castiel could feel the tips of his ears practically burning red. The only student not laughing was in the back of the room, and because of the way the morning light angled in the window, he could only see a bright pair of green eyes meeting his own. He rushed to his seat, and his professor returned to his lesson. He barely paid any attention, which was a huge surprise for a studious man like Cas. He’d catch up later, but right now he was too busy reading the name Balthazar Freely over and over again while his mind stayed stuck on those beautiful green eyes and one word- who?

Dean didn’t think that he’d ever see anything that blue ever again. He didn’t know if he wanted to. He wanted to somehow extract that color and paint everything that beautiful, shining blue, but not even then would anything affect him like those eyes did. He didn’t know his name, but he had seen him around before. He never paid any attention to him, but now he couldn’t seem to leave the thought of him alone. A sophomore, not a freshman like himself. He only knew him because of his younger brother, Samandriel, who hung out with his own little brother, also named Sam. They were both sophomores in high school, and Sam already knew he wanted to go to law school. He remembered the look on his dad’s face when Sammy told him that- the disappointment shining in his eyes when he realized that neither of his boys would carry on the family business of being mechanics. John was a bit happier to know that Dean would work at the shop with his Dad until he could secure a job for himself, but that didn’t remove the memories of how sad he looked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed open the old library building’s door, and slid down the wall to sit in his usual spot. They had built a new library just last month, but Dean preferred this one because of how quiet it was. It’s hard to focus on calculus when there are a bunch of seniors laughing and chatting while they slack off and procrastinate.

Suddenly, there was a sweet smell in the air, and he furrowed his eyebrows. It smelled faintly of burning leaves in fall air, but also like someone was melting candy. Musky and sweet at the same time.. Of course. He sighed and stood up, and walked towards the source of the smell. Sure enough, there was smoke rising over the top of the bookshelf. He prepared himself to be greeted to bloodshot, glassy eyes and ramshackle clothing, but no. He came face to face with big blue eyes and smoke forming behind them. It was him.

“Wh-What are you doing here? Meg, I thought you said no one uses this building anymore.” Blue eyes said, turning to the woman who was sitting on the boarded up window sill, one leg propped up against the wall, holding the joint between two fingers.

“No one except for him. He doesn’t know you, look at him. He’s a scared little freshman. Tall, but still little.”

“He’s in my Calc class, Meg. He does know me. His younger brother Sam hangs around with Samandr- Alfie.”

“Huh. You smoke, pretty boy?”

Dean shook his head. Meg snorted, took a drag, and blew it out easily. Blue eyes glared at her, and turned to Dean. His button-down shirt was ruffled and wrinkled, and he had obviously been here for a while. His shoelaces were untied, but we wasn’t walking anywhere for a while.

Dean suddenly felt self-conscious of wearing Sam’s sweatshirt over an old gray t-shirt and some blue jeans, work boots tied tightly on his feet. Sammy may have been four years younger than him, but as he grew taller in his high school years, he was becoming a giant. Already 6’3” as a sophomore, and approaching taller.

Blue eyes sighed. He stuck out his hand, and Dean stared at in surprise. He took his hand, and shook it firmly. The shorter man in front of him took the joint from Meg, and put it out on the window sill. She made a sound of disagreement, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m Castiel. I’m going to guess you know my little brother, Samandriel?” Blue e- Castiel asked, and Dean nodded.

“I’m Dean.”

“Ah, good! Pretty boy has a name! I was wondering if I’d just have to refer to you as that for the rest of all time. I guess you can infer that my name is Meg.” She got up from the window sill, and jumped down. She was a good deal shorter than both Dean and Castiel, but she had an air about that said she could make them both beg for mercy if she wanted to. Surprisingly, Dean liked her. She seemed like a good person- minus the know-it-all attitude, overwhelmingly sarcastic comments, and weed- and she was entertaining.

“Pretty boy is fine, Meg, but you’re not exactly my type.” Dean replied, keeping up a slightly flirtatious but also sarcastic appearance, and finishing it off with a wink. Meg smirked, and Castiel narrowed his eyes. Dean could feel the blush creeping us his neck as he felt Castiel’s eyes roaming over him, and he finally had to say something.

“Dude, can you please not look at me like that? You’re givin’ me the creeps.” He shuddered, and Castiel nodded.

“Apologies, Dean.”

“Is he always this formal? Does he ever, I dunno, relax?”

“Eh. This is actually pretty relaxed for Clarence. No, his name isn’t Clarence, it’s my nickname for him. No stealin’ it.”

Dean nodded, a smile playing over his lips. Castiel was still staring at him, but Dean had realized now that the chills he was getting up and down his spine weren’t from discomfort, they were from a sudden awareness of just how cold those blue eyes could make him. Stop it, Dean thought, this is such a chick flick moment. You’re a dude, you date chicks, stop thinking about Cas. Cas? His name is Castiel! Stop it, Dean! He shook himself slightly, and Castiel’s head tilted to the right slightly. Dean ripped his eyes from Castiel’s face, and looked down at Meg. She smirked up at him again, and laughed slightly. Castiel was extremely confused, but at least it wasn’t by the calculus this time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about three hours, but none of them had classes for the rest of the day or tomorrow. Right now they were in Meg’s dorm, a surprisingly spacious single. Meg was propped up on her elbows, lounging on her bed, Castiel was sitting with his legs crossed like they teach you in kindergarten, and Dean was resting his back against Meg’s dresser. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and a short man was standing in the doorway, the door flung against the wall. He had a  playful, toothless grin on his face, and he was obviously a prankster. Dean had seen him before- tying strings that connected two doors that could only be pulled in, putting plastic wrap over toilet seats, filling rooms with glitter filled balloons. He had a reputation. The Trickster. And now, he was here.

“Gabe, sit your ass down and give us something to do. I’m bored as hell.” Meg pouted, and sat up on her bed. Gabriel grinned, and stepped in the doorway, revealing three more people. Anna, a junior who everyone knew as someone who was more responsible than most of the sophomore year combined, Samandriel, Castiel’s little brother, and Dean’s own baby bro, Sammy. Meg laughed loudly, and clapped her hands together. Castiel winced, and so did Dean. What were they doing here?

“How ‘bout a little game, huh? C’mon, baby bro, it’ll be fun!” Gabe said, lightly punching Castiel’s arm. Cas put his hand over the spot on his arm, his blue eyes flashing angrily at Gabriel. Gabe put his hands up in surrender, and sat down next to him. Meg sat down on the other side of Cas, Anna next to Dean, Sammy on Dean’s other side, and Samandriel next to Sam. Meg reached over and shut her door, and turned on some music. Dean recognized it. ‘50s music. At least she had good music taste.

“Now, how about a good old round of truth or dare, huh?”


End file.
